Al borde
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Semi AU. "Y lo que venga de aquí en adelante será mejor para Rock Howard. Ya estuvo en el borde, pero no lo volverá a estar..."


**Al borde**

* * *

 **Summary:** Semi AU. "Y lo que venga de aquí en adelante será mejor para Rock Howard. Ya estuvo en el borde, pero no lo volverá a estar..."

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK.

 **Nota:** Esto es un semi AU, principalmente porque a los personajes los voy a retratar algo mas humanos -o sea sin poderes o habilidades muy especiales- además de las actitudes de al menos uno de ellos que no es a lo que nos hacemos idea normalmente. Disfruten:

* * *

 **Al borde**

Usado como un trofeo.

Utilizado como un algo, no un alguien.

Concebido en este mundo simplemente para que el futuro de sus progenitores quedara asegurado.

Nunca porque realmente se interesaran en el.

Al principio pensó que todas las familias eran así de frías y alejadas de sus hijos.

Que equivocado estaba Rock Howard.

Nunca sintió un verdadero amor de padre, ni de madre.

Parecía que ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos.

Y cuando lo hacían con él, siempre era con un aire altivo y distante.

Geese solo le recordaba que no lo pusiera en vergüenza en eventos públicos.

Y Marie solo se aseguraba de que no le pasara algo grave para mantener sus privilegios.

Siempre fue considerado "el junior", "el príncipe de la mafia": la envidia de toda la niñez y juventud de South Town, y todos querían ser como él.

Pero a decir verdad, no le deseaba esa vida ni a su peor enemigo.

Menos aun después de descubrir que Geese y Marie lo concibieron por puro interés personal y monetario:

Geese, por poder cobrar una herencia de los Strolheim -una aparente vieja mafia de Europa Central-, que solo podía hacer efectiva si estaba casado y tenía un presunto heredero varón.

Y Marie, yendo ambiciosa por el dinero -en un plan trazado junto con su hermano Kain- logra ligar a Geese y quedar embarazada de él, por lo que el destino de ambos queda enlazado por la conveniencia mutua, no por el amor.

Furioso por la información que logro sacar tanto de su tío Kain como del guardaespaldas de su padre, Billy Kane, exige explicaciones, quienes pretendían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Rock ya tenía 17 años, y ninguna conveniencia de otros lo podía detener.

-¿Creen que me siento muy a gusto siendo hijo de ustedes, siendo "el heredero de la mafia"? ¿Y aun más sabiendo el motivo de mi nacimiento?

-Modera tu comportamiento-, es lo único que responde su padre.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para controlarme? ¿Lo mismo que con tus rivales de "negocios"?

Geese se lanza para atacar a Rock con su mano derecha. Sin embargo, lo que ni él ni Marie sabían es que Rock aprendió a defenderse en las calles, logrando en veces no ser reconocido de milagro.

Toma la mano derecha, le da un par de rodillazos con la rodilla izquierda, y antes de azotarlo contra el piso escucha el sonido de un cartucho cargando, lo que solo significaba una cosa.

Al momento de voltear no puede creer lo que mira: Marie Heinlein con la pistola en mano, lista para disparar:

-Hazlo.

-Rock... no me obligues.

-Si tu amor de madre es tan nulo como creo, no te será problema jalar el gatillo. ¡Atrévete!

-Yo... yo... yo...-, apretó los dientes en lo que se resistía a disparar.

-Esto confirma lo que escuche: interesada de primera. Hubieras disparado... Marie, y todos los lujos se hubieran acabado. Para Kain y para ti.

Una vez que suelta a un ya inconsciente Geese, se dirige a su madre, a quien le quita la pistola, saca el cartucho de esta, y procede a salir definitivamente de la mansión Howard, a donde no piensa volver jamás.

* * *

La torre... el edificio más alto de South Town, construido expresamente para alimentar el ego de Geese, es en donde se encuentra Rock después de la amarga discusión con sus progenitores... aunque le diera asco referirse así a ellos, no podía negar que gracias a ese par de desgraciados el había nacido.

Mira toda la ciudad desde la orilla del último piso con una rabia ante su propia existencia.

Nunca hubo una sola persona que lo quisiera realmente dentro de su familia, ante lo cual sentía un verdadero desperdicio su propia existencia.

Siente el aire frio de la noche en su rostro... y allí es en donde piensa lo peor.

Mira hacia abajo, y de repente el asfalto a muchos metros abajo puede ser interesante.

¿De qué sirve seguir vivo si lo van a seguir utilizando y sin poder liberarse de las cadenas?

¿Para qué vivir si no tiene a nadie que se interese realmente por ti?

Estaba decidido: su vacía vida termina aquí.

No quiere ser mas un Howard.

Ni un Heinlein.

Se coloca en el borde de la torre, listo para saltar.

Corre un par de lágrimas por su rostro, consciente de lo que está por hacer

En tres... dos... uno...

.

.

.

.

.

Justo antes de que decidiera saltar, recibe una llamada en su celular.

Ve que el número no es privado, por lo que no es de alguien de la familia, o de la mafia.

Así que, teniendo en cuenta que esta llamada puede ser una señal, decide contestar:

-¿Hola?

-"Hey Rock, what's up?"

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres...?

-¿Que no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Terry.

Oh cierto. El vago callejero de la semana pasada, con el cual se llevo algo bien a pesar de la enorme disparidad de personalidades, y de que el tipo de la gorra le tenía cierto resentimiento a Geese, no dudo en acercarse a él, aun sabiendo su linaje.

-Ah, ya me acorde. ¿Este es tu número?

-"As matter of fact, no. Este phone es de una amiga... -Wait a moment, Mary-"

-Ok... ¿Y qué vas a decirme?

-Oh, right. Te invito un rato a mi depa: acaban de llegar mi hermano y unos amigos, tanto de Japón como de Inglaterra y quiero que los conozcas. ¿Que dices?

Al ver Rock que finalmente alguien se intereso en él como persona, no por apellido ni interés, se pone a pensar en la tontería que estuvo a punto de realizar:

-Eh, Rock...

-Ah, sí, si voy a ir.

-Ok, te espero en veinte.

Y Terry corta la llamada.

Mientras que por su parte, Rock respira aliviado después de ser frenado de tan peculiar manera.

Se aleja del borde y procede más bien a entrar en el elevador para ir hasta la planta baja y pasar al departamento de Terry.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, derrama sus lágrimas y agradece en su interior la nueva oportunidad que tiene de vivir.

Tal vez su familia sea una autentica fachada y no haya tenido el amor que hubiera querido.

Pero el que no haya recibido eso en el pasado no significa que no lo vaya a recibir en el futuro.

Es probable que incluso, platicando con los venidos de Japón e Inglaterra, pueda recibir consejos sobre una buena universidad que lo mantenga -al menos por un tiempo- lejos de South Town.

Y lo que venga de aquí en adelante será mejor para Rock Howard. Ya estuvo en el borde, pero no lo volverá a estar...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aunque me duela decirlo, hay gente que tiene a sus propios hijos solo por interes, tal como lo puse en este caso. Queria reflejar a un Rock decepcionado de su familia sanguínea, por eso fue que en este fic refleje a Marie al mismo nivel que Geese.**

 **Ademas que en lo personal, creo que en la historia Marie se ligó a Geese para asegurar su futuro como toda una arrastrada, pero este anticipó lo que iba a hacer y le devolvió la jugada, dejándola tal como Rock la recuerda.**

 **Que por cierto, pareciera que tengo la misma obsesión que medio fandom: imaginar a todos los Howard cayendo de la torre hacia el vacío :v**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este fic. A ver que opinan...**


End file.
